The Beak vs Mitch
When Mitch returns to Danville to enact his revenge, Ultimate convinces Phineas and Ferb to build him his Own "Beak suit" to save the city all the wille keeping it a secret from Fossy (In order to protect her). Meanwhille Khaka Peu Peu teams up with Mitch when he hears The Beak has returned. And Candace dons her Dangiraffe costume to once again "Bust her brothers." Songs You Snuck Your Way Right Into My Heart The Beak (song﻿) Robot Riot Today Is Gonna Be a Great Day Background Information *This is the frist episode of The Adventures﻿ of Ultimatephinferbfan *Ultimate somehow knows that Phineas and Ferb were The Beak, Possibly was told about it by Ferb prior to the series. *Ultimate Knows about Isabella's crush on Phineas, but wants Phineas to find out on his own. *The Hulk makes a guest apperence When Mitch says "Now who am I gonna fight?" With Hulk, furiously angry at Mitch, repling "HULK SMASH!" (coencidently, Ultimate Beak's battle with Mitch Interacts with the Hulk frequently) Hulk marks as the first animated guest star in the series. *This is the First time some one other than Candace or Isabella has a day dream. *This is the only Hour long episode of the series *This is Mitch's only apperence in the series. Continuity *Mitch makes a fourth apperence. (The Chronicels of Meap, Rollercoaster: The Musical﻿!, Meapless in Seattle) *Khaka Peu Peu Make a second apperence (and will be the main antagonist of the series). (The Beak) *This is the second time Candace becomes a supervillian to bust her brothers (The Beak) *Monogram refers to Perry as a monotreme (Swiss Family Phineas, Misspercived Monotreme) *Mitch is refered to as a monster by Ultimate Beak when Fossy is in danger of falling off city hall (The Beak) *The song "Robot Riot" Is Played again, But In it's full "Trailer" version (Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension) *"Snuck Your Way Right Into My Heart" is played when Ultimate sees Phineas and Isabella together (Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together) *Fourth time a day dream is used. (Bowl-A-Rama Drama,Isabella and The Temple of Sap, Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs To You) Allusions *Ultimate Beak's Catchphrashe is "Believe It!" Simalar to Naruto's Catchphrase in the anime of the same name. *'Transformers:' Ultimate Beak and Mitch say the same lines that Optimus Prime and Megatron said in the Trans﻿formers 2007 Movie ("It's you and me now Mitch." "No, It's just ME Beak!") *'Toy Story:' Mitch uses one of Zurg's lines when he is first defeated by Ultimate Beak ("Curse You Beak!"- "Curse You Buzz Lightyear!") *During the Ultimate's Phinbella fantasy montage, Phineas and Isabella are dressed as many iconic couples includeing: Flynn Rider and Rapunzel, The Beast and Belle, Arel and Eric, Buzz and Jessie, Aladdin and Jasmine, Hecules and Megera, and Sonic and Amy. *Mitch, When he is about to be "Smashed" by the Hulk, holds up a sign saying HELP! simalar to Wile E. Coyote's running gag in the Road Runner and Coyote cartoons. *Khaka Peu Peu, When he is with Mitch, Says: "Here we come to spoil the Day!" Paroding Mighty Mouse's famous Catchphrase. *Fossy's reporter uniform is simalar to Lois Lane's outfit from the Superman 1940s cartoon. Category:Fanon Works Category:Phinabella Story